This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to improved modular interface connectors and connector assemblies incorporating such modular connectors. Specifically, the present invention relates to improved modular jack connectors which are slidably mountable in various orientations in a support member which likewise is mountable in various orientations and configurations within connector assembly enclosures. These variable arrangements permit use of easily assemblable and interchangeable connector assembly component parts to facilitate efficient interconnection of remote signal stations, such as individual telephone receivers, to central signal processing systems, such as telephone signal equipment.
Historically, telephone installation and repair has required the services of a skilled telephone technician to perform customized on-site wiring, splicing, and assembly, as well as interconnection of non-mating components through the exercise of personal ingenuity. Moreover, the proliferation of different species of telephone connector hardware has required that technicians be familar with the peculiarities in wiring requirements for a wide variety of connectors, adapters, and various other connector assemblies, and that the telephone companies maintain correspondingly large part inventories. In an attempt to reduce rising labor and part inventory costs, considerable emphasis has been focused on the development of standardized or modularized telephone cables, connectors, adapters and other connector assemblies so that installations may readily be made by a less skilled technician and in some cases by the customer himself.
One form of modular connector that has been developed in response to this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,548. This particular connector is in the form of a modular jack and may be slidably mountable to a support platform or the like. Similar modular jack connections are becoming standard telephone system components and are disclosed in the Federal Communications Commission Regulations published in the Federal Register, Monday, July 12, 1976. While such slidingly mountable modular jacks have proven useful, their mounting features limit the orientation and arrangement capabilities of a plurality of such modular jacks within a single connector assembly, thereby limiting the range of flexibility affordable to connector assemblies incorporating such prior connectors. In an attempt to overcome such limitations, a snap-in modular jack connector was developed and is disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 770,805, filed Feb. 22, 1977 by Ronald F. Krolak et al, Ser. No. 843,922, filed Oct. 20, 1977 by Ronald F. Krolak et al, and Ser. No. 843,923, filed Oct. 20, 1977 by Ronald F. Krolak et al, all three applications being assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In addition to the snap-in modular connector, the aforementioned U.S. patent applications also disclose a variety of adapter and bridging connector assemblies incorporating such snap-in connectors for interconnecting at least one multiconductor cable engaged to a remote signal station, such as a single telephone unit, to a central signal processing system, such as telephone signal equipment or a telephone central office. In addition, such connector assemblies can take the form of modems and data sets wherein impedance networks are included within the connector assembly for controlling the attenuation levels between the remote signal stations and the central signal processing system and are specifically disclosed in the aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 843,922. For the purposes of background of the present invention and for a more detailed disclosure of impedance networks and basic connector assemblies disclosed and claimed in the present invention, the aforementioned three U.S. patent applications are hereby specifically incorporated by reference.
A distinct problem with the above referenced snap-in modular connectors, however, is that either the assembly enclosure components which receive the connectors must be precisly modified, or the sidewalls of the modular connectors must be flexible, both of which are highly undesirable. Furthermore, to provide flexibility in the connector sidewalls, the snap-in connector module must be undesirably lengthened.
As is clear from the above, then, a continuing problem with present connectors and connector assemblies is that a wide variety of assembly component parts are still necessary to meet different connection requirements inasmuch as different connector assemblies, such as adapters, bridging assemblies, data sets, junction assemblies, and the like, having non-interchangeable components are required for various different connection purposes. The present invention is designed to achieve the goal of providing a slidingly mountable modular connector capable of fabrication in a single-action mold as well as easy installation and replacement coupled with reliable operation. Furthermore, the modular connector of the invention and the associated connector assemblies incorporating the same may be creatively arranged to provide a wide range of flexibility in the interfacing connections with existing telephone system equipment and suitability for new installations, while simultaneously retaining simplicity in installation and a relatively modest initial manufacturing cost. Specifically, the present invention is designed to provide a universal connector mounting arrangement whereby the improved modular connectors of the invention may be arranged and mounted within a variety of connector assembly arrangements so as to interconnect any number of remote signal stations to a plurality of conductors leading to a central signal processing system while providing the capability of including impedance networks in such interconnections.